Such a wood processing system is known from DE 10 2010 007 378 A1. A processing assembly arranged between a front and rear support area of a tool support has a carrier movable in two axes at right angles to each other, on which a processing unit designed as a motor spindle to accommodate at least one rotationally driven tool is arranged to pivot around three axes of rotation. The processing unit designed as a motor spindle is arranged to pivot on the carrier around a third axis of rotation spaced from the first axis of rotation on the free end of an arm pivotable around a first axis of rotation and a second axis of rotation perpendicular to the first axis of rotation. The arm holding the processing unit in this known wood processing system is arranged rotatable by 180° around a second axis of rotation (B axis) perpendicular to the first axis of rotation (A axis) on a U-shaped mount rotatable around a first axis of rotation (A axis). The processing unit is arranged rotatable around a third axis of rotation (C axis) spaced from the first axis of rotation (A axis) on the laterally protruding free end of the arm. Through such an arrangement all six sides of a workpiece can be processed without overturning or reclamping processes, although larger travel movements must be conducted for certain processing tasks.